Debaixo da Nossa Árvore
by Dressa
Summary: Lily precisava pensar, precisava refletir, precisava de sua árvore. Mas não sabia que havia alguém que também considerava aquela mesmíssima faia a sua árvore. Um alguém que ela conhecia muito bem. [SEM plágios desta vez, por favor.]


**Harry Potter não me pertence, mas esta fic _SIM_! Se tiver mais um cara de pau que der um Ctrl+C, Ctrl+V e disser que Debaixo da Nossa Árvore lhe pertence, eu DELETO essa oneshot da internet? Captaram?

* * *

**

N/A: Eu fico espantada quando percebo que não posso ver uma coisinha de nada e mil idéias de fics, poesias, livros ou algo assim vêm à minha cabeça. Até quando eu já estou fazendo algo assim. Foi desse jeito que surgiu essa short, quando eu já estava fazendo outra short. Pra não perder as idéias de ambas, que eram muito promissoras, eu anotei, fiz essa e estou terminando a outra. Um dia, talvez, eu tenha a audácia de postar pra vcs! Por enquanto, fiquem com essa!

**Debaixo da nossa árvore**

Eu gostava de ir ao lago, gostava de encarar sua superfície prateada e atormentá-la ao repousar meus pés lá, gostava de ver o reflexo da lua nas águas, mas, principalmente, gostava de ir lá para pensar. Precisava urgentemente refletir sobre o que tinha descoberto, sem que houvesse ninguém que me atrapalhasse e, principalmente, sem que houvesse _alguém_ pra me desviar de meus pensamentos. Por isso havia ido até lá naquela noite, esperando sinceramente que ninguém visse uma monitora andar escondida pelo castelo à noite. Me aproximei de minha árvore favorita, uma faia bem na margem do lago, e me larguei encostando as costas no tronco.  
Minha amiga Alice tinha me aberto os olhos e eu tinha finalmente me tocado de algo que eu não esperava que um dia pudesse acontecer, justo comigo. Eu tinha me apaixonado. Mais ainda, eu estava amando. Até aí, tudo bem, perfeito, maravilhoso, a coisa mais linda do mundo! Só que pela pessoa ao mesmo tempo mais certa e mais errada do mundo.  
Tiago Potter.  
Alice me dizia que nós nos completávamos, que eu poderia finalmente por juízo naquela cabecinha linda, e que ele poderia me ensinar a viver de verdade, já que, segundo ela, "eu só existia". Mas, simplesmente, eu não podia.  
Por que? Porque eu seria apenas mais uma. Apesar de ele tentar sair comigo há anos, ele só fazia isso porque eu era um desafio, uma meta que ele tinha que alcançar e quando alcançasse, perderia a graça e ele cairia fora. Não, já havia visto garotas demais com o coração em pedaços por culpa dele e não estava disposta a entrar para o clube.  
Mas aquela vozinha irritante na minha cabeça teimava em dizer, e eu devo admitir, que ele parecia estar mudando. Estava amadurecendo, crescendo finalmente. Bom, pelo menos eu não o via mais azarar todo e qualquer indivíduo que atravessasse o seu caminho, até Snape estava parando de visitar a ala hospitalar. E acho que aquilo estava me dando esperanças.  
Mas, por outro lado, ele não me chamava mais para sair. E isso estava, estranhamente, me fazendo _falta_. Acho que isso sempre foi, mas eu nunca percebi, uma forma de aumentar o valor que eu tinha por mim mesma, uma forma de eu sentir que, de alguma forma, eu tinha me destacado na multidão. Porém, foi com essa _parada brusca_ que eu tinha finalmente percebido o que sentia. Dizem que só quando se perde algo se dá valor. E eu acho que era isso que estava acontecendo. Só espero que não seja tarde demais.  
Suspirei e me assustei ao ouvir alguém fazendo a mesma coisa atrás de mim. Procurei ansiosamente por minha varinha nos bolsos quando percebi que a tinha deixado no dormitório. Olhei em meu redor e vi uma lasca afiada de madeira, que eu tinha usado na semana anterior para gravar meu nome no tronco da árvore e, milagrosamente, ela ainda estava lá.  
Levantei-me cautelosamente, apertando a lasca contra meu peito. Virei-me devagar e minha boca entreabriu-se quando eu reconheci a pessoa sentada do outro lado.  
- Potter?  
Ah, essa já era demais! Eu passo a noite inteira refletindo sobre o que penso dele e de repente o próprio me aparece na _minha_ árvore, sem me dar nem tempo de absorver as informações! Oh, céus, o que é isso? E a faia é minha mesmo, eu escrevi meu nome no tronco dela! Está lá de prova, então ele que trate de cair fora! Já ia berrar isso para ele, para não perder o costume e ele não desconfiar de nada, quando Tiago virou-se ao reconhecer minha voz. Foi quando minhas defesas caíram e eu me ajoelhei ao lado dele.  
- O que houve? Por que está chorando?  
Por essa eu não podia esperar. O _grande_ Tiago Potter, chorando? Ele, o _melhor_ apanhador da face da Terra, o _galã_ de Hogwarts?  
Ele não respondeu e abaixou a cabeça. Podia ouvi-lo suspirar e gemer baixinho.  
- Por favor, Lily - acho que seria a primeira vez que eu não iria brigar com ele por me chamar pelo primeiro nome.-, vá embora. Não quero que me veja assim.  
- Ah, não, eu não vou deixá-lo aqui sozinho e no estado em que está. Ah, mas não vou mesmo.  
Sentei-me e ergui sua cabeça e pedi, olhando no fundo dos olhos castanho-esverdeado que nunca esperei ver marejados pelas lágrimas:  
- Por favor. Confie em mim. Desabafe, me diz o que está te fazendo sofrer tanto. Eu... eu espero que não tenha sido nada que eu tenha feito.  
Pela primeira vez me arrependi de tanto ter gritado com ele. Tiago apenas deu um sorrisinho, fraco e triste:  
- Você não seria capaz de me fazer sofrer Lily. Só de me fazer feliz.  
Sorri constrangida e fiquei observando-o tomar fôlego para me contar o que acontecera.  
- Não deve ter percebido, mas não fui a nenhuma aula e passei o dia inteiro fora, ou se percebeu foi porque não te chamei para sair...  
- Oh, Tiago, não fale isso...  
Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em sinal de surpresa e sua boca ficou entreaberta, até que ele disse:  
- Tiago? Você me chamou de _Tiago_?  
Dei de ombros e um sorrisinho brotou em minha boca. Até eu me surpreendi comigo mesma.  
- Bom, deixe-me continuar. Deve ter sido informada do ataque daquele tal Lord Voldemort a um povoado próximo de Londres.  
- O que dizimou a população? Aquele que tinha uma família muito importante de bruxos? Eu li rapidamente a matéria, você conhecia a família? Como era o nome mesmo? Goiler, Scoler, Doiler...  
- Potter.  
Prendi a respiração. Os olhos dele estavam marejados de novo.  
- Eu... eu sinto muito, Tiago.  
Acho que gostei de chamá-lo pelo nome. E tenho a impressão de que ele também.  
- Passei a tarde inteira no velório e no enterro, junto de Dumbledore e outros amigos da família. Eu… eu simplesmente ainda não posso _acreditar_. Não posso crer que isso aconteceu logo comigo. Logo com _eles_. Não é justo.  
Ele começou a chorar de novo. Eu acho que era a primeira vez que ele conseguia chorar pela família. Acho que o conhecia o suficiente para saber que ele não iria chorar como estava chorando agora na frente de todos. Não, não ele. Iria ficar lá, firme e forte, sem derramar uma única lágrima. Tomei uma decisão e me aproximei mais dele, e deixei que ele repousasse a cabeça em meu ombro, como Alice havia feito comigo quando papai havia sido assassinado.  
- Por que, Lily? Por que? Só me responda isso. Com tanta gente por aí que não merece o chão que pisa, por que, se existe realmente um Deus, por que ele tinha que levar logo meus pais e a minha irmã? Oh, céus, logo a Kate, Kate não tinha idade nem para vir para Hogwarts.  
- Sei como se sente. Eu fiz as mesmas perguntas quando perdi meu pai num ataque desse desgraçado, desse tal Lord.  
- Só que você não está sozinha no mundo, Lily. Minha família era tudo que eu tinha. Oh, céus, eu nunca poderia esperar que o mundo caísse na minha cabeça logo agora.  
- Mas você não está sozinho! Você tem seus amigos! A amizade de vocês é tão bonita, eles vão ficar ao seu lado! Tem Dumbledore, que te apoiou nesse momento difícil! E… e tem a mim.  
- A você?  
- É… - abaixei minha cabeça para ele não ver o quanto meu rosto parecia com meus cabelos flamejantes.- Sabe, eu sempre venho para debaixo dessa árvore quando preciso pensar. E hoje, mais do que nunca, eu precisava pensar. Ela parece ter um poder de me acalmar, me relaxar e assim eu consigo refletir. Eu adoro minha faia.  
- _Sua_ faia?  
- É, MINHA faia. Deixa eu te mostrar.  
Puxei-o para perto da parte central do tronco, apenas um pouco mais para cima e mostrei-lhe meu nome lá, feito pela lasca que eu ainda segurava, "Lily Evans".  
- Viu? Ela é, oficialmente, minha faia. Com testemunhas e tudo, registrado no cartório. Entende-se como testemunhas as minhas amigas e como cartório uma página do diário da Alice.  
Ele abriu um sorriso e disse:  
- Mas tem um pequeno probleminha.  
Ele apontou para uma parte um pouco abaixo do centro do tronco e um pouco abaixo do meu nome, onde estava gravado "Tiago Potter". Dei um suspiro surpreso e perguntei:  
- Quando você fez isso?  
- Exatamente há uma semana atrás. Testemunhas: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin e Peter Pettigrew. Registrado na última página do livro de Poções do Almofadinhas, pode conferir.  
- É coincidência demais. Mas eu fiz pela manhã, antes da aula de Herbologia.  
- Droga, fiz depois de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas.  
- Hahaha, ela é MINHA! Mas eu deixo você ficar com um pedacinho.  
- Tudo bem.  
Odeio silêncios constrangedores. Principalmente o que estava acontecendo naquele momento.  
- Lily?  
- Hum?  
- No que está pensando?  
- Que vou sentir falta desse castelo quando nos formarmos.- mentira descarada, deslavada e esfarrapada! Bem, eu realmente iria sentir saudades de Hogwarts, mas eu estava pensando mesmo era que, para alguém que eu tinha acabo de descobrir que gostava, ele estava próximo DEMAIS! Calma, Lily, ele está só sentado ao seu lado, SE CONTROLA‼  
- Eu também. Eu estava pensando… eu tomei uma decisão importante. Acho que não vou mais ser apanhador. Não profissionalmente.  
- Ora, por que? Você joga tão bem. Bom, pelo pouco que eu entendo de quadribol e pelo fato de você só ter perdido um jogo desde que entrou para o time, você joga bem.  
- Mas não tem futuro e nem utilidade, Lily. Eu… eu acho que… vou ser auror. Sempre gostei de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, sempre fui bom aluno nessa matéria e agora mais do que nunca, eu vou me dedicar a ela. Aquele desgraçado vai se arrepender de ter mexido com os Potter.  
Fiquei com medo ao ver a fúria que brotava nos olhos dele. Decidi mudar de assunto; seria mais… seguro.  
- Você não está com frio? Só está de uniforme, e pelo visto, incompleto. – Potter tinha _mania_ de usar o uniforme pela metade; nosso uniforme era composto por uma blusa branca de mangas compridas, um suéter de lã e saia ou calça. Ele _nunca_ vestia o suéter. Não era à toa que estava tremendo na noite fria.  
- É… um pouco.  
- Aqui… - e estendi minha capa para ele. Agradeci internamente por ter vestido uma roupa antes de descer. Imagine, se tivesse vindo com minha camisola de ursinhos!- Minha mãe sempre compra capas com espaço para dois.  
- Obrigado.  
- Não é nada.- oh, com certeza não é nada, pareço ter comido borboletas vivas que não param de se remexer em meu estômago e não tenho coragem pra dizer o que realmente quero. Que tipo de Grifinória eu sou, afinal?  
- Não é só pela capa. É por ter me ouvido. Por ter me entendido. E por ter me cedido um pouco da faia.  
Um leve sorriso estava em seu rosto. Como estava aliviada por ele estar se sentindo melhor.  
- Lily, eu sei que não vai acreditar em mim, mas eu tenho que tentar. Lily, eu mudei. Eu mudei mesmo. Por você.  
- Eu sei.  
- Você pode não perceber, mas… VOCÊ SABE?  
- Eu sei. Eu notei. E é por isso que eu acredito em você.  
- Sério?  
- No começo, eu pensava que era apenas um desafio para você. E não venha tentar negar, eu sei que era verdade. Mas, de uns tempos pra cá, eu tenho percebido que você estava mudando, finalmente amadurecendo e tomando juízo. Acho que de tanto eu insistir, você mudou suas atitudes. Você mudou por mim, e me fez perceber o verdadeiro Tiago Potter que estava aí dentro. O que está sempre disposto a ajudar os outros, amigo, leal, corajoso, mas que tem suas recaídas de arrogância e ataques repentinos a sonserinos. E é por isso, por ser finalmente uma pessoa com qualidades e defeitos, que você, devo dizer, FINALMENTE, conquistou meu coração, Tiago Potter.  
Uhuuu, eu sou uma Grifinória, larguei a lasca, tomei coragem e dei um beijo nele! E, devo dizer, era por isso que as garotas de Hogwarts ficavam nas mãos dele, porque, realmente, ele beija muuuuuuito bem! Calma, Lily, se controla, se controla, você nunca foi assim... Que se dane, eu disse que estava apaixonada e eu vou agir como apaixonada! Vá catar coquinhos consciência‼  
- Eu. Nunca. Fiquei. Tão. Feliz. Na. Minha. Vida.- sorriu ele.  
- Você merece toda a felicidade do mundo.  
- NÓS merecemos. Depois de tudo o que passamos, nós merecemos.  
E ficamos ali, abraçados, observando a lua refletida na superfície do lago. Quando me lembrei de onde estava e exclamei:  
- Meu Deus! Se alguém nos pegar aqui estamos fritos!  
- Oh, tudo bem. Vamos voltar. Oh, céus, por que sempre que eu chego na mesa dos doces, eles acabam?  
- Mas quem disse que eles acabaram? Eu tenho um enorme brigadeiro pra você.  
Peguei novamente a lasca e encarei o tronco da árvore. Estava assim: Lily Evans, espaço vazio, Tiago Potter.  
- Vire-se e não ouse olhar.  
- Tudo bem, minha ruivinha.  
Nem me importei com o apelido, era verdade mesmo. Fiz o que estava em mente e mandei-o virar-se. Ele olhou espantado e me beijou, e abraçados voltamos para a Torre da Grifinória.  
E até hoje está gravado na faia: Lily Evans, ama, Tiago Potter.

FIM

Por Miss Halloween

Quinta-feira, 28 de julho de 2005 / Sexta-feira, 29 de julho de 2005

**N/A2: Bom, espero q compreendam q essa foi uma short feita completamente às pressas (quinta e sexta-feira).Eu só espero ter feito jus a um dos casais mais fofos da face da Terra. Bjins e até a próxima!**

**N/A3: Esta foi minha primeira fic _séria_. Eu era realmente iniciante, então, dêem um desconto XD. Ah, e Miss Halloween sou eu mesma, é o nick que eu uso no fórum que publiquei essa short primeiro.**


End file.
